Lovable
by Bastillelegy
Summary: Yesungie tidak melulu identik dengan sifatnya yang manja, tapi Yesungie juga penyayang, berjiwa sosial tinggi, berhati mulia, dan gemar tolong-menolong sesama. Kalau Siwon bilang, Yesungie itu serakah./YEWON FIC/Un-Official Pair!/Siwon-Yesung/Enjoy :D


Yesungie itu kan memang sudah identik dengan wataknya yang ngeyel, kolot, manja, tapi ajaibnya juga tak tegaan. Suka terenyuh kalau mendapati ironi-ironi dramatis di sekitarnya. Bisa langsung mewek dan sesenggukan dia. Kasihan katanya.

Siwon sudah nyureng saja di samping bocah kesayangannya itu. Raut wajah gantengnya cukup mengenaskan dengan banyak kerutan jelek simbol jengkel selebihnya jengah.

"Sudah dong, Sayang, jangan menangis terus! Tuh lihat, mereka yang lewat jadi mendelik padaku! Pasti akunya yang disangka _pedhofil_ bejat tukang cabul begini." _tengsin_ kalau jadi dia itu sebenarnya. Habis kalau sudah mewek, bayi gulalinya ini sangat susah ditenangkan, bakal berhenti sendiri kalau sudah merasa ngantuk karena capek menangis.

Usut punya usut, hanya karena belahan jiwanya ini menyaksikan kejadian tragis, di mana seekor anak kucing mati tertabrak pengendara mobil yang ugal-ugalan karena mengantuk, dan itu di pagi buta saat mereka tengah asyik _jogging_ rutin mingguan.

"Hiks.. Hiks.. Siwon, kucingnya kasihan, huhuhu.. mati begitu." dengan telaten jemari Siwon menghapus airmata milik si manisnya, yang sebenarnya adalah pekerjaan yang sia-sia, karena Yesung sepertinya masih betah untuk mewek.

"Iya, tahu kasihan. Tapi kan sopirnya juga sudah tanggung jawab, mau dikubur juga sama dia."

Dengan memilin ujung kaos Rilakkuma favoritnya, bocah manis itu menatapnya dengan airmata yang masih berlinang—sedih sekali lihatnya.

"Aku mau ketemu sama yang nabrak. Mau aku jewer telinganya, terus aku gelitikin pinggangnya, biar tahu rasa, biar tidak sembarangan lagi berkendaranya."

Si ganteng memilih menghembuskan nafas panjangnya terlalu jelas. Bayi gulalinya ya memang begitu kelakuannya, punya sifat kelewat lembut dan perasa. Sensitif sekali Yesung itu. Apa-apa _bawa perasaan_. Katanya sih rasa kasih-mengasihi antar sesama; iya, termasuk sama hewan juga .

"Kan tadi kau juga lihat sendiri, sopirnya sudah pergi dan bawa kucingnya juga. Mau cepat-cepat dikubur, biar tenang di surga. Lagian senang kucingnya itu ketemu sama Tuhan, kan?"

Bayi gulali cengengnya mengangguk setuju, tapi dengan bibirnya masih berkedut karena belum lepas dari isakan. Lalu ia merentangkan tangan ke pacar gantengnya dengan mata dan hidung bangirnya memerah, bikin geregetan saja!

"Peluk, Siwon, aku mau peluk!"

Si ganteng sudah tahu tabiat pacar manjanya hanya menimpalinya dengan senyuman maklum, dan mulai merengkuh tubuh mungil itu agar masuk ke dalam pelukannya yang begitu digilai oleh Yesung. Katanya seperti mantel berbulu dengan kualitas super, hangat sekali!

"Cup.. cup.. sudah ah menangisnya! Memang tak malu dilihat dan diledek orang begitu?"

"Malu, tapi kan malunya ditanggung berdua, sama Siwon juga." jawabnya lucu.

Siwon berdecih dan berakhir dengan mengecupi berulang pelipis penuh peluh milik bocah cengengnya tersebut. Sudah biasa dia hobi sekali mempermalukan diri sendiri. Tapi kalau itu demi Yesung, dia sih tak pernah ragu untuk mengulanginya.

"Iya, aku kuat menanggung malu. Yang aku tidak kuat itu ya kehilanganmu, bayi gulali cengeng miliknya Siwon."

"Hehehe.."

* * *

...

Itu sih baru contoh pertama. Masih banyak contoh lain yang mau Siwon ceritakan. Biar ceritanya makin _chic_ dan lebih tahu seluk-beluk dari arti kasih-mengasihi versi Yesungie. Iya, hatinya itu putih, mulia sekali. Walau kadang rasanya kebablasan memang.

Suatu sore di hari yang lain, Siwon dikejutkan dengan ketukan pintu tak sabar yang membuatnya tengah bersantai menonton televisi terlonjak bangun.

Ada penampakan lucu dan menggemaskan, di mana bocah manisnya itu sedang menggendong seekor anak anjing yang belepotan lumpur _plus_ dengan bau menyengat.

Lalu dengan tak berdosanya, si kesayangannya nyengir polos menyembulkan deretan gigi rapihnya yang ditambah makin imut dengan kunciran ala pohon kelapa menjulang pada rambutnya.

"Ini, lihat, Siwon! Aku menemukan anak anjing lucu jatuh ke dalam kubangan air got dan tak bisa naik. Kasihan, Siwon, jadi aku bawa pulang saja."

Mau marah tapi ya bagaimana. Lihat saja dengan mata sipitnya mengerling cantik bak kunang-kunang itu, dia mana tega!

"Sayang, lihat, kau jadi ikut kotor dan bau begini! Sini berikan padaku!"

Siwon rasa beberapa tahun ke depan, jika hobi mulia Yesung makin ada _progress_ , yakin sekali dia bahwa rumahnya akan jadi pusat penampungan hewan terlantar.

"Iya, ini, Mongmongie mandiin ya, Siwon, aku mau mandi juga."

Masih hanya bisa melongo ketika pujaan hatinya itu sudah nyelonong saja masuk ke rumahnya. Lalu geleng-geleng kepala maklum dan menatap lucu pada sepasang mata bulat berbinar cantik milik si anjing malang yang ada di bopongannya sekarang.

"Sedang untung kau, Mongmongie. Ayo, kudandani biar sama menggemaskannya seperti pacarku itu!"

* * *

...

Pacaran rasa rumah tangga,

Ya mereka berdua itu.

Seperti sosok suami idaman dan terideal abad ini, sudah _stereotype_ -nya jadi figur lelaki yang mengayomi dan jadi panutan bagi keluarganya. Namun ya itu baru awangan _, still on progress_ sah sama Yesungie. Masih kecil dia itu kalau buat dilamar apalagi diajak nikah.

Tidak aneh-aneh gaya pacaran mereka. Lucu-lucuan saja, yang kadang malah kelewat _cheesy_ atau tiba-tiba jadi _gloomy_ , seru sih! Karena itu sama Yesung, semua kesan yang menempel jadi _epic._ Gado-gado pokoknya!

Lalu ceritanya sedang mendandani bayi semata wayangnya, karena dengan berat hati, semua hewan-hewan yang berhasil Yesung angkat derajatnya sudah punya pemilik baru. Memang namanya sudah kelewat tenar di kalangan tetangga kompleks perumahannya, jadinya tiap minggu ada saja calon _orang tua asuh_ yang memutuskan mengadopsi permata-permata milik bocah gulalinya itu.

Yesungie sih oke saja, dengan catatan mereka itu komit dengan pilihannya. Kalau sudah mantap ingin punya hewan peliharaan, ya harus dicintai sebagaimana mestinya harus didapatkan hewan tersebut.

Keping lain jantungnya itu meringis lucu melihatnya sedang memberikan satu jepitan akar kelapa imut di cuping telinga sensitif si _new comer_ yang sudah dibersihkannya barusan.

"Uhhg~ Imut sekali, Mongmongie~!" soraknya ceria dengan menatap penuh gemas si anjing kecil di pangkuannya.

"Mau dinamai siapa, Sayang?"

Kemudian ketiganya bersandingan di sofa _maroon_ ruang santai milik lelaki ganteng itu dengan dengan suasana yang hangat dan mendukung untuk sayang-sayangan.

"Rommeo. Tadi sambil mandi, aku dapat ilham nama itu."

"Lucu sekali! Hei, Rommie?" panggil Siwon dengan menggelitiki perut si mungil.

"Iya, baiklah, _Uri_ Rommie sepertinya sudah ngantuk, aku pindahkan ke kandang dulu ya, Sayang. Kau juga harus segera istirahat, tadi tidak sempat tidur siang, kan?" lanjutnya dengan menatap teduh belahan jiwanya.

Lalu si ganteng melengos saja sambil membopong Rommie-nya, tanpa mengindahkan perengutan lucu dari bocah manjanya. Kan mau main-main dulu dengan momongannya itu, tapi Siwon kenapa merusak _moment_ begini, sih!

Akhirnya sambil memencet _random channel_ televisi itu, Yesung memposisikan badannya tertelungkup nyaman di atas sofa empuk milik sang pacar.

"Yesungie ngantuk, ya?" tahu-tahu pacar super gantengnya sudah bersimpuh di bawah sofa tempatnya tidur. Diusapnya lembut wajah manisnya, yang kemudian dapat senyuman maha cantik dari bibir indah sang belahan jiwa.

"Iya, ngantuk! Habis tadi Taeminnie minta temani ke _game center,_ terus berangkat dan pulangnya naik bus. Ternyata naik bus itu seru, Siwon."

Entah karma atau kelewat mujur Yesung dapat pacar se- _ultimate_ Siwon, hingga tak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk apa-apa sendiri. Misalnya ya naik kendaraan umum pas berangkat dan pulang sekolah, jadi oke saja antar-jemput sepanjang waktu. _Anytime_ kalau untuk Yesung judulnya.

"Capek tidak naik bus? Kan tadi bisa minta antar padaku."

Bibir Yesungie mencebil lagi, "Kalau akunya ngomong, pasti tak kau ijinkan. Siwon kan begitu, apa-apa tidak boleh!"

Dengan gemas Siwon menjawil bibir dalam kemasan _pouty_ itu, dan tersenyum ganteng saat wajah bocah manisnya makin sayu karena mengantuk.

"Mau dinyanyiin nina bobo, Sayang?" tanyanya pelan dengan memandangi lekat paras manis sang belahan jiwa. Dengan pipi gembilnya tertahan daging sofa, jadi seperti _burger_ jumbo _size_. Lucu!

"Iya," bayi gulalinya menjawab dengan lirih. Matanya sudah merem melek tak konsen, membuat Siwon begitu gemas.

Baru mulai membuka mulut, tapi akhirnya tersenyum lembut saja, karena Yesungie sudah keburu pulas dan bermimpi, jadi yang ia lakukan sekarang adalah menatapi lekat-lekat wajah artistik maha indah percampuran tangan Tuhan dan seni milik sang kekasih hati.

"Selalu tercurah limpahan berkat yang istimewa untukmu, Sayang. Dari Tuhan dan dariku yang terlalu mencintaimu. Kau sempurna!"

* * *

...

Yesung sudah punya ancang-ancang tentang apa yang akan dilakukannya di masa depan yang menurut Siwon malah ngawur sekali. Dan bikin dia bête juga uring-uringan kalau misalnya benar-benar terealisasi.

Kata dia, mau jadi anggota PETA, WWF, terus dilanjut jadi dewan PBB untuk misi kemanusiaan. Iya, dia mau keliling dunia dengan memboyong misi mulianya itu.

Mulia sih mulia, tapi ini masalahnya lain. Kalau Yesung jadi melanglang buana ke berbagai benua, kan yang kena imbas itu dia karena bakal _fix_ jadi bujang lapuk kelewat berumur. _That's big no!_

"Sayang, mau ke mana? Kok sudah cantik begitu?"

Saat dia sedang enak menguap, tahu-tahu bayi gulalinya sudah rapih dan sedang lenggak-lenggok di depan cermin kamarnya. Ditanya begitu, ia hanya meringis lucu, lalu memberi sentuhan terakhir berupa _beanie_ warna _maroon_ untuk memperindah tampilannya sekarang.

"Mau kepanti asuhan, eum.. ke toko buku juga, sih! Sudah janjian sama _hyungie_ , Siwon." walau dari kalangan berada, keluarga bocah manis itu tak lantas jadi congkak, dan sudah jadi donatur panti asuhan selama lebih dari satu dasawarsa.

Si ganteng menuruni ranjangnya, lalu memutuskan memeluk sang belahan jiwa dan menumpukkan kepalanya di bahu sempit itu.

"Kok aku tidak dikasih tahu? Tahu begitu kan aku bisa _cancel meeting_ dan ikut juga."

Yesung memalingkan wajah dan memberi satu kecupan lembut tepat di bibir penuh milik si ganteng, tersenyum manis kemudian.

"Tahu Siwon sibuk, makannya mau pergi sama _hyungie_ saja, biar Siwon fokus kerjanya."

Si ganteng mengendus dalam wangi khas yang menguar dari tubuh kekasih tersayangnya. Bikin betah kalau sedang mesra-mesraan begini.

"Justru dengan kau pergi berduaan dengan Heechulie _hyung_ begini aku makin tak fokus."

Yesung membenturkan kepalanya dengan dagu milik Siwon di belakangnya. Mendenging lucu.

"Ngawur saja ngomongnya nih, Siwon!"

Siwon mencibir kecil diselingi dengan kecupan bertubi-tubi di pipi gembil belahan jiwanya.

"Tahu aku, Heechulie _hyung_ kan niat sekali memonopolimu di setiap kesempatan! Dia yang paling vokal protesnya kalau kau keseringan menginap di rumahku begini. Suka telepon aku tengah malam dan mendikteku dengan rancauan ngalor-ngidulnya. Kupingku kadang jadi berdenging sendiri, kan _horror_ jadinya!"

Bayi gulalinya menyambut dengan gelegar tawa renyah sampai-sampai perutnya rasanya sakit, dan pipinya kaku karena kram.

Siwon cembetut tak dapat dukungan. Kan omongannya itu benar, Heechul saja yang kadang over afeksi sama adik bungsunya. _Blablabla_ tentang Yesung harus melalui _approval_ dari tukang solek centil itu. Kan keki!

Awal-awal sih dia main cantik, manut saja jadi kacungnya Kim Heechul yang bengis itu. Tapi sekarang jadi bebal, mulai bandel dan jadinya makin sembrono. Tidak ada sopan-sopannya dia kepada Kim Heechul, cuma mentok ke _'say hey'_ saja, selebihnya biar saja dikata calon ipar bar-bar. Susah juntrungannya Heechul itu kalau diikuti.

"Kan kakak, ya harus begitu, sayang sama adiknya. Apalagi aku yang paling kecil, normal kalau khawatir."

"Kalau untuk kasusnya Heechulie _hyung_ jatuhnya sudah abnormal, Sayang. Mana ada gedor-gedor pintu pukul dua pagi buta? Terus teriak-teriak pakai speaker menuduhku _kumpul kebo_ denganmu, lalu besok paginya aku disidang sama ketua RT, kan malu aku pas itu! Tahu-tahu memang kau sedang _study tour_ dengan anak-anak sekolah, lalu dia tidak ada maaf-maafnya sudah bikin heboh, nyelonong pergi saja saat sudah dikroscek denganmu."

Dengan bersungut-sungut pacar gantengnya itu ngomong. Sepertinya sudah dendam kesumat dan kelewat dongkol dengan kelakuan ajaib sang kakak tercinta. Kim Heechul memang se- _absurd_ itu dan jadi nular padanya. Namanya juga satu gen.

"Sensi nih, Siwon? Jangan ah, masih pagi!"

Bibirnya yang sedang merengut jelek itu dicibil saja oleh sang pujaan hati. Tapi setelahnya dia memutar tubuh kecilnya dan langsung memberikan kecupan dalam untuk pacar gantengnya itu. Melumatnya sebentar, dan diberi sentuhan akhir berupa hisapan intens di kedua belah bibirnya.

"Impas, ya? Mau maafin _hyungie_ tidak?"

Siwon yang dasarnya nafsuan sekali dengan bibir Yesungie-nya hanya mengangguk, setengah tulus selebihnya terpaksa. Untung calon kakak ipar!

"Iya, dimaafin."

Yesung mengusap pipi berahang tegasnya dengan lembut sambil melampirkan satu larik senyum manis di bibirnya.

"Ganteng Siwon itu kalau ikhlas maafin begini. Terimakasih ya, _Love._ " bisiknya serak yang didengar Siwon sebagai sengatan racun mematikan.

Tak bisa menyembunyikan kegembiraannya, yang kemudian diimplementasikan olehnya dengan cengar-cengir lebar khas seseorang dapat lotre senilai milyaran juta.

"Mulutmu itu! Jelek ah!" ejeknya tapi dengan wajah gantengnya yang kelewat berseri. Bocah manisnya maju lagi dan memberikan satu kecupan terakhir di bibirnya sebelum pamit mau pergi.

"Mandi lalu ke kantor ya, Siwon. Aku pergi dulu, dadah!"

" _Love_ -nya mana?" protesnya sambil manyun main-main.

Yesung mengerling cantik di depan pintu yang setengah sudah ia buka, "Dadah, _Love!_ "

Dan cengiran Siwon makin adu lebar di sepanjang garis wajahnya. Oho! Sudah merasa paling cakep lagi dia sekarang.

 _Love-nya Yesungie ya, Siwon?_

* * *

...

Cantik berarti kan menarik tanpa paksaan, kalau hatinya yang cantik namanya _inner beauty._ Yesung punya semuanya. Komplit dia itu! Atau malah serakah?

"Siwon, kemarin aku menolong nenek yang akan menyeberang."

Sedang ada _request_ membantu mendesain pembangunan kantor cabang baru di Incheon, Siwon memanfaatkan kapabilitas Yesung yang memang mahir membuat desain, karena _basic_ -nya bocah manis itu suka menggambar.

"Bukannya sudah ada _zebra cross_ dan _traffic light_ -nya juga? Kenapa masih dibantu?"

Sambil memainkan pensil di bibirnya, setengah berpikir selebihnya konsen, kemudian mencorat-coret lagi perkamen berwarna putih di atas lantai itu. Santai suasananya.

"Iya, karena posisinya sedang ramai, terus desak-desakan pula. Heran aku, sudah tahu ada lansia, tapi anak muda jaman sekarang tetap main nyelonong saja, menyebrang saja begitu, tidak ada sopan-sopannya, bukannya dibantu."

Siwon tengkurap di samping bayi gulalinya, menumpukkan lengannya di dagu, memandangi lekat kekasihnya yang sedang mulai berceloteh.

"Terus bagaimana lagi? Kau mengomeli mereka?"

Bocah manisnya mengerut lucu, mencebilkan bibir tipisnya yang indah tapi perhatiannya masih fokus ke gambar desain di bawahnya.

"Mau ngomel juga tidak ada waktu, lebih baik cepat-cepat bantu neneknya menyeberang, kan?"

Si ganteng mengangguk-angguk paham dengan satu tangannya terulur untuk merapikan juntaian poni yang sudah mulai memanjang milik si manis.

"Biasanya kalau soal begitu-begitu, kau galak sekali. Walaupun yang kau hadapi lebih tua atau bahkan presiden sekalipun, kau maju saja. Ini kok beda?"

Kini mata sipitnya yang cantik menemukan titik fokus yang baru yaitu pahatan setara Posseidon milik sang arjuna yang juga memusatkan pandangan padanya. Kemudian bocah manis itu ikut menyangga kepalanya dengan dua tangannya, sedang keduanya sama-sama tengkurap di lantai marmer bening di kediaman si ganteng.

"Iya, memang. Galak kan ada maksudnya dan tujuannya baik. Aku suka berimajinasi, suatu saat nanti ada kalanya aku pasti juga butuh dibantu oleh orang lain, jadinya mending dideposit dari sekarang, biar kelak yang aku tuai juga indah dan setimpal dengan apa yang kuperbuat saat ini."

Dengan lembut, Siwon memiringkan kepalanya dan mencuri satu kecupan mesra tepat di bibir lembab milik sang jelita. Lalu menguselkan hidungnya pada hidung bangir milik bocahnya itu, dan mengecup kecil pada akhirnya.

"Tidak adil Tuhan itu," protes Siwon tiba-tiba.

Dengan dahi mengerut lucu, si manis menimpali, "Kenapa? kan Tuhan itu Maha Adil."

Ujung luar ibu jari Siwon dilarikan untuk mengusap-usap sayang pipi sebulat aprikot masak milik Yesung yang entah kenapa selalu terlihat segar dan begitu cantik.

"Iya, adil di mananya? Kau begitu sempurna begini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, sekarah sekali kau itu, Sayang."

Dahi putihnya kian membentuk banyak siku setelahnya, lalu beringsut lebih dekat pada pacar gantengnya, mau minta penjelasan.

"Kok serakah sih, Siwon? Coba dikte di mana letak serakahku, biar aku introspeksi." sahutnya menggebu.

Ada tawa renyah setelahnya, dan rasa cinta Siwon makin menjadi dan pasti akan terus meluber di masa depan nanti.

Keduanya berhadapan dengan sama-sama menopangkan kepala di kedua tangan. Lucu sekali posisinya, seperti sebuah konsep _pre-wed_ , bedanya _scene_ -nya ini alami.

"Kau cantik,"

Ucapnya memulai dengan mendekatkan wajahnya dan memberikan satu kecupan lain yang mendarat di pipi gembil itu.

"Kau indah,"

Cup

"Kau manis,"

Cup

"Kau imut,"

Cup

"Kau baik,

Cup

"Kau polos,"

Cup

"Hatimu bersih,"

Cup

"Jiwamu mulia,"

Cup

"Niatmu suci,"

Cup

"Segalamu sempurna,"

Cup

"Aku sayang Yesung,"

Cup

"Aku cinta Yesung,"

Cup

"Aku untuk Yesung.. selamanya.."

Terakhir Siwon melarikan kecupannya untuk bersarang di sepasang bibir lembut untuk direngkuh dan dibuai oleh sebuah cumbuan mesra, lembut, tanpa paksaan, dan yang dirasa hanya buncahan rasa penuh bahagia.

"Dan Yesung hanya untukku, untuk Siwon.. selamanya.."

Tautan itu berakhir saat satu kekehan kecil merambat dari bibir penuh milik pemuda Choi yang tampan. Mendapati wajah fantastis nan indah milik sang belahan jiwa sudah merah padam dengan mata beningnya berkaca-kaca penuh timbunan embun airmata.

"Lihat, sekarah kan kau itu?" tuturnya lembut yang makin membuat setitik demi setitik airmata itu bergumul di kelopak matanya yang sipit.

Dengan bibir bergetar, bocah manis itu menyahut, "Aku mau nangis, karena rasanya dadaku penuh sesak sama pelangi, terus perutku banyak kunang-kunangnya, dan jantungku jadi sakit dipukul-pukul sama bahagia."

Tidak bisa menahan lagi, akhirnya mata sipit indahnya kembali menyemburkan buih bening tapi kali ini penuh syukur dan bermakna cinta.

"Aku tidak bisa sempurna tanpa Siwon. Siwon yang jadi sumber kesempurnaanku.. sayang Siwon!" lanjutnya masih diiringi isak haru.

"Iya, jadi janji saja bakal terus di sini, bersamaku. Jangan pergi jauh-jauh, di sini toh banyak sekali yang masih butuh bantuanmu, butuh Yesung. Satu yang paling pertama itu aku."

Ditariknya lengan kecil itu untuk beranjak dari posisinya, keduanya duduk berdampingan yang kemudian tubuh mungil itu dirangkul erat oleh lengan yang lebih kekar, mendekapnya penuh, menyayanginya dalam.

"Iya, janji, mau berbagi takdir di sini saja, bersama Siwon selamanya."

Maka terukirlah senyum merekah maha indah di lengkung bibir keduanya. Diakhiri dengan kecupan manis pada dahi separuh hatinya, ada bisik lekat penuh suka cita.

"Menyayangimu, _Love.."_

Yesungie boleh ancang-ancang, punya impian di masadepan mau apa, mau jadi apa, mau kemana, mau melakukan apa, tapi yang sudah jelas, mutlak, dan _absolute_ harus dilakukannya ya memang hanya dengannya saja. Bersama terus, lalu bisa berbuat baik sama-sama juga selalu.

Wong memang sudah takdirnya begitu juga, kan? Kalau itu Yesungie, ya sama Siwonnie saja!

Sebenarnya yang serakah pun maruk itu sudah jelas, kan? Ya Choi Siwon itu juga!

Hehehe..

.

.

.

END

* * *

Hallo There! That's me, again!

I'm just so kind, aren't i? ^^v

Karena semuanya lagi mumpung, jadi ya dinikmatin aja, ya?

Okay, as usual, bacanya gratis, udahannya yang bayar.

Emang ga kasihan sama bayi gulali saya yang udah se-adorable itu? kkk~


End file.
